Turnabout Love Trial
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: "I never thought I'd use the Magatama for this..." Before Phoenix Wright got his "pianist" gig, the Wright Anything Agency had "Love Problem Solving" to its repertoire. Watch as Phoenix uses his deductive skills to solve love problems.
1. Turnabout Love Guru

**This story is set somewhere between Phoenix's disbarment and _Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney_. Just for those that are curious!**

**Anyway, I'm planning on making this a one-shot, unless ten people want this to be a full length story. If you _do_ want this to be longer, then just leave it in your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Ace Attorney_ series. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

**Turnabout Love Guru**

* * *

"Ugh, this is an all new low..." said Phoenix Wright, his back slumped. He, succumbing to Trucy's wish, put up the poster that had "Love Guru Agency - The Wright Love Guru For You!" in gold colors. Trucy, with the ulterior motive of getting a "Mommy", made her dad turn the Wright and Co. Law Offices into a Love Guru Agency, much to the latter's dislike. First the badge, and now his office!? Of course, he threw all his arguments out the window once the monthly bills came in. He needed money, he needed it now, and he had no time to go job hunting. "Like this will ever take off-"

"Uh, excuse me..." The ex-attorney whipped around, his gaze resting on a petite girl donning a beret. Fixing her blonde hair, she said, "Are you the 'Love Guru' on the poster?"

"Yes, I guess so," replied the (former) Ace Attorney. "Can we take this to my 'office'?"

* * *

"So what's your request?" said Nick, feeling a little awkward behind his old desk without his badge pinned to his lapel. He then saw Trucy behind the "client", motioning towards the poster in the "office". His bird like eyes caught what she was pointing at. "...We deal with... anything love related."

"Yes, well..." The blonde pulled out a profile of a man in his middle ages, and Phoenix was instantly reminded of the Profiles section of his Court Record. Upon closer inspection, the man looked familiar. "I want you to get some more details on this man. I'm... a close friend of his, and I'd really like to look out for him so-"

"Winston Payne!?" exclaimed Phoenix, startling his first - and maybe last - customer. He quickly regained his composure, though one question still remained. Is this guy always the 'first boss'? "Sorry. Anyway, what kind of details do you have in mind?"

"Y'know... love interest," said the client, fiddling with a lock of her silky hair. She was blushing, which made Phoenix wonder about her REAL relation with the old geezer.

"Okay," said the spiky-haired man, pulling out a sheet of paper. A simple contract that Nick had made using his knowledge on law was now in the small hands of his client. "Just sign your name here, Miss..."

"Ella Mason," completed the client, signing the document. Phoenix sighed.

What did he drag himself into!?

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing," said Phoenix, knocking on Payne's office door. After a few knocks, the door slowly opened, because apparently, the Rookie Killer had forgotten to lock the door before he left. Nick strutted into the room, turning everything in the office over for evidence.

He delved into a cabinet drawer, searching it's contents. He lobbed a few suspicious pictures into his "Court Record", aka his suitcase. What surprised the former attorney was that most of the pictures were of him and the client, Ella Mason. Smirking, he turned around, about to make fun of the picture with his assistant, but remembered that she was probably busy somewhere in Kurain. The man sighed yet again.

After searching for more evidence, he left the room slyly, the pictures and a romantic letter in his Record. He searched the courthouse, avoiding familiar faces, till he found who he was looking for in the cafeteria. Once the old Rookie Killer noticed Phoenix, he said, "Well i-it's nice seeing you here Wright."

"Same to you," said Nick, sitting down in front of the prosecutor. "I've heard that... you liked someone."

"N-No, those are just rumors," said the nearly bald man. Pseudo-chains representing his will to keep the secret wrapped around the man, encasing him in a web of his own lies. Keeping the chains in place were two red lock. After a moment, the Psyche-Locks faded from Phoenix's vision. "I know I'm popular, but-"

_Take That!_

The Psyche-Locks reappeared. Phoenix never thought that he'd be using the Magatama for this, but he had no choice. He was a jobless single dad supporting a young daughter. He had to grit his teeth, harden his heart, and persevere.

* * *

_~My Love Interest?~_

* * *

"As I have said earlier, I don't have a 'crush' like you hip people do," said Winston. His frown then turned upside down. "Heh, it's not you have any proof that there's a possibility that-"

_Take That!_

"Would you please take a look at these photos?" said Phoenix, sliding the pictures to the prosecutor. He gasped, his brand new toupee flipping till it landed on his head upside down. One of the chains broke. "As you can see, there is definite proof that-"

"Objection!" cried the Rookie Killer, his voice cracking. "Stop badgering the witness!"

"...This isn't a court trial," sighed Phoenix. He then continued his Unlocking procedure, the pursuit theme coming up. "Besides, I didn't even press your statement."

"Ergh... well then who is it in this picture!?" rebutted Winston Payne. "To go on the offence without even a defense-"

"Hold it!" exclaimed Nick, feeling like he was getting somewhere. For some reason, it felt as if his logic was straight and true, unlike his tangled court battles in the past. He tapped the profile of Ella Mason, then threw it at Winston's face. Instead of breaking, the lock rattled, swayed, and shook. Was Nick's ability to percieve lies increasing!?

_Take That!_

"N-No proof!" screamed Payne, getting up from his seat. He pointed at the former lawyer in true Ace Attorney fashion, causing a scene in the canteen. "You're just basing your claims on baseless conjecture!"

_Take That!_

"Here's your proof!" rebutted Nick, grabbing love letter and presenting it to the skeptical attorney. The letter was addressed to Winston and was sent from "Your one and only, Ella Mason". After a cry of defeat, the last lock shattered, and the truth was revealed. Before Phoenix could question him further, Winston grabbed his suitcase and rushed out the door. Phoenix smirked, pulling the voice recorded out of his pocket.

_Gotcha!_

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Wright!" said Ella. "I thought he was cheating on me, but it turns out he wasn't!" She tossed two fifty dollar bills at Nick, and skipped out the door. Catching the two green slips of joy, he practically jumped onto the couch, ready to just rest and relax. Of course, life didn't let him have his way.

"Daddy, you have another customer!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. If you _really_ want this to be more than a one-shot, then leave a review saying that you want this to be a full length story. Of course, if you don't want me to continue, just don't leave a review.**

**Goodbye!**


	2. The Wright Anything Agency

**A second chapter!? Holy Snackoos! I'm not gonna lie: This chapter is sorta short, I have to admit. Hopefully I'll make it up to you next time!**

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wright Anything Agency**

* * *

"Are you okay Daddy?" asked the little Trucy Wright, applying a cold compass on the red marks on Phoenix's face and body. Let's just say a wild von Karma appeared...

* * *

_REMINISCENCE_

* * *

It was a slow day. Trucy had decided to change the name to the _Wright Anything Agency_, to make the topics covered by the said agency broader, but it still didn't increase traffic. Most "clients" were looking for a defense attorney, and most left with sad faces. Nick couldn't afford to keep on wearing his signature suit, so he just donned a casual outfit: A beanie, cargo pants, and flip-flops were paired with a baggy jacket to form Hobo Phoenix. The doorbell shook him out of his reverie. The ex-attorney got up and answered the door.

"Hello- whoa!" exclaimed Nick, barely dodging the whip's tip. He backed up, knowing that it was the only way to survive a Franziska brand of torture. Yep, Manfred's heir was in front of Nick in the flesh, looking pretty ticked. She cracked her instrument of pain, the sound bringing nostalgia to Nick's ears, and his nostalgia wasn't pretty.

"Phoenix Wright," confirmed Franziska von Karma. "What are you foolishly wearing? I am fully aware of your foolishly pitiful salary, but I'm sure even Detective Gumshoe could afford better!"

"Did you forget about my disbarment-" He was halted by the whip smacking his side, and the poor man cried out in pain. He was now up against the wall, an agitated prosecutor cornering him.

"How did you foolishly lose your foolish badge!" yelled Franziska, whipping Nick without relent. "Only foolish fools commit foolish acts like that!"

"Thanks for your concern," said Phoenix. He took a look at the wall clock, noticing that Trucy could return from school at any moment. "Now if you're done calling me a 'fool', then please leave."

"P-Please, I am not concerned for a fool like you." At once, chains flew up, encasing the young prosecutor in a web of lies. The chains were secured by seven red Psyche-Locks. "And it is impolite to turn away a guest!"

"But-" All conversation stopped when someone burst into the room. A peppy kid in red magician's clothes barged in and pulled on Franziska's skirt, making the latter grimace a little. Despite the circumstances, Phoenix couldn't hold back a smirk.

_Franziska was bad with children._

Of course, the peace time didn't last forever. "Lady, what do you want with _Daddy_?" At the word "Daddy", Franziska put on a very fake smile, and ushered the girl out of the room. Once Trucy was gone, the older woman turned around and relentlessly assaulted Phoenix with her whip.

"So you foolishly lose your right to foolishly defend people in court," stated von Karma, her frown turning into a sadistic grin. Uh oh. "And instead of finding a solution, you foolishly make a foolish little daughter with a foolish lady!"

Nick turned around and prepared to flee, when the brown chord Franziska wielded wrapped around his neck and reeled him in, putting the man and woman face to face. Once Franziska saw a locket next to the Magatama, she wrenched it out of Phoenix's grasp, and looked into its contents.

"S-So _she's_ the one..." A beautiful blonde was framed in the gold locket, and for some reason, it agitated Franziska even more. She shoved the man away, threw the locket at him (which miraculously bounced off his forehead and positioned itself onto his neck), and brought out a riding crop from her youth. You could tell where this was going...

* * *

_REMINISCENCE_

* * *

"I'm fine Trucy," sighed Phoenix, rubbing the place where the locket struck. Why did the picture anger Franziska, and why did she have Psyche-Locks? Still, Phoenix didn't want to investigate because of the following: 1.) He was dead tired; 2.) He was injured; and 3.) She's freaking Franziska von Karma. One does not simply walk up to her and ask, "Why were you so concerned for me?" without expecting a beating. Without Nick's "permission", the doorbell rang, and Trucy got up from Phoenix's bedside to answer the door. After a moment, three characters appeared.

"Mr. Nick, what happened to you!?" exclaimed a nine-year old Pearl, her fingers pointing at the red slash marks on Phoenix's bare chest. "How are you supposed to please Mystic Maya like this!?"

Phoenix and a twenty year old Maya sighed. Trucy came from behind the two adults and tugged on Nick's cargo pants. "Is _she_ my new Mommy?"

* * *

While Nick and Maya were discussing various topics, such as Phoenix's disbarment, and Maya's burger-less diet in Kurain, Trucy and Pearl were having their own discussion in the former's room.

"So Mr. Nick's handling love stuff!?" exclaimed Pearl, outraged at the fact that her fantasy was being destroyed by Phoenix's "job".

"Yeah," said Trucy, "he's even going Mom hunting!" Pearl paled considerably.

"We have to stop him!" exclaimed Pearl, taking a dramatic pose. When Trucy gave her a weird look, Pearl explained, "Mystic Maya is the only suitable wife for Mr. Nick, so please, Trucy, help me bring those two grown ups together!"

Trucy pondered it for a moment, then brought out her panties. It was Pearl's turn to be baffled. Trucy slipped her hand into the undergarment, and out comes a jade Magatama, courtesy of Phoenix Wright. "Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

**Well, how was it? Oh yeah, I won't update till I have at least 8 reviews: I'm a little busy. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'll (hopefully) see you next time!**


End file.
